


Skin To Skin

by Kingpaganmin



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Kishinami Hakuno, Idk I might have missed something, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingpaganmin/pseuds/Kingpaganmin
Summary: One shot where Hakuno finds herself in an awkward situation with two Gilgamesh's, sex stuff occurs naturally.





	Skin To Skin

Hakuno feels faint. She feels kisses being placed all over her neck and lips. She feels one set of arms wrap around her waist and pulls her back against his chest, while the other set of hands, roam up her thighs. “Gilgamesh..” She calls out, “Hmm?” Two voices reply nearly at the same time. Dammit, this is confusing she should just refer to them by their class names, more importantly how did they even end up like this? She was just summoned to Chaldea a few weeks ago, when the current Master of these two men, or this man, even though they don’t want to admit it they are the same person after all. Gudao’s main servant, Mash, was showing her around, almost instantly Archer Gilgamesh became attached to her again, even going so far as refusing to go battle unless she was there providing him support. She’s tried explaining to him that she’s not his Master anymore, and that he should do his best for his current Master, for her sake. That conversation got nowhere, he only responded with “You’ll always be my contractor mongrel! I have no respect for this current Master. I would much rather be contracted to you again, Hakuno.”

She feels her lips lock with Archers, his tongue is exploring every inch of her mouth, she accidentally lets out a soft moan against him. She feels the other person in equation bite her neck, Archer finally lets her catch her breath. “A-ah, Caster!” She calls out to the man behind her. The golden king leans next to her ear to utter “Idiot. Don’t call me that, call me by my name, or you could take the role of servant this time around, and call me master!” Archer laughs, “That is not a bad idea!” Her face is so red it feels like it’s burning! Bastard, even though in your Caster form you’re older, you still tease me relentlessly! She regrets accepting Gudao’s request to provide support, to Gilgamesh’s Caster self. When they first met he was skeptical of her, but after a few battles he confessed, “I have no idea why mongrel, but I want to protect you. No other servant is allowed to have you as support.” unlike Gilgamesh’s archer self whose now trying to pull her away from Casters embrace, Caster doesn’t remember what happened on the Moon Cell. She isn’t too upset about that, he’s a different class after all, it’s bad enough, one Gilgamesh remembers her, much less two. 

Don’t even get her started on his child self, who proclaimed that they should get married, when he turned back into his adult self. That she was his “ideal type” she hopes that isn’t what Gilgamesh really feels. That’s how she got into this situation in the first place! Arguing with Archer Gilgamesh about how they can’t sleep in the same bed together anymore! She explained to him that it’s not right for them to have a relationship while he’s contracted to another Master, it’s disrespectful to someone that is letting her stay here. He of course, ignored her words using his hands to pin her against the wall near the door in her room. “You should just be honest with yourself Master, there is nothing wrong with you enjoying me! Besides, did you not enjoy my caresses at night? Or the many times you have locked your lips on mine for hours on end?” She feels her face heating up. First of all, she’s told him not to call her Master! Second of all, Gilgamesh is exaggerating, they didn’t make out for hours on end…it was only a for maybe a half hour! She always stopped it before it went anywhere else. Hakuno glares up at Gilgamesh defiantly, he gazes down at her mockingly before he deeply kisses her. That’s when she heard the door open, she tried to break free of Archers grip to push him off of her, before whoever it was entered the room, she prayed to any god, that it wasn’t Gudao or Mash, looking for her. Instead it was someone completely different.

“Mongrel?” She swears she could feel Archer kiss her more roughly just then “Are you ready to go to the training grounds?” The Caster version of Gilgamesh questions, before turning his head to the left, to see the situation at hand. Shit! She kind of wishes it was Mash looking for her! Archer Gilgamesh puts their kiss on hold to smirk at his older self. “What is going on here?!” What are you doing to that mongrel?” He demands answers from his younger self. “Hah! I am teaching my mongrel here, what pleasure is. You may leave.” He removes one hand from her wrist, before waving his hand at Caster, dismissing him before kissing his master again, this time more possessively, as if to provoke his older self. She sighs inwardly, she’s already done this dance with Gilgamesh many times before. She isn’t a virgin, and he knows that. He’s just looking for an excuse to be a pervert! Still though, her body is reacting to him, seemingly automatically, she’s kissing him back, just as passionately, she feels Gilgamesh smile against her.

Caster Gilgamesh stares at the scene in front of him, he feels that he should stop this, but his body is saying something else, he wants to be the one kissing this girl, the way she is trying her hardest to deny she doesn’t want his Archer self, is enjoyable for him to watch. The younger Gilgamesh lets go of her wrists and forcefully turns Hakuno’s head to face Caster as he kisses her neck, while his right hand disappears underneath her plaid skirt. Her brown eyes meet his own, he opens his mouth to say something to her, but is cut off by Archer saying “You’re so wet down here Master. Do you like him watching us? Or perhaps…you want my boring older self to join us?” Caster notices Hakuno’s face turning as red, as a burning flame. Archer laughs loudly, “That’s it isn’t it?! What a perverted Master I have.” He teases as he rips her skirt off. “H-hey! I didn’t tell you, you could do that!!” Hakuno desperately tries to change the subject, she’s embarrassed, she doesn’t want Caster to see her like this, She tries to look away from his gaze, but Archer won’t allow her look away from Caster. “Don’t try to change the subject, if you really didn’t want to do this, you would have asked me to stop by now.” Gilgamesh states.

Hakuno has no smart remark, to snap back at Archer with, she really doesn’t want to admit it, but she has missed Gilgamesh touching her like this, she has just missed him in general if she is being honest, even though he insults her almost on a daily basis, she cares about this golden servant more than anything. Archer looks at her satisfied that he’s won their argument “Go on then. Tell him what you want Master.” She feels her heart beating faster. “What?!” There’s no way she can do that! She suddenly feels Archer stroke her clit through her panties. She closes her eyes as to keep her from moaning. “You didn’t hear me wrong Master, tell my older self that you want him to fuck you.” He’s stroking her harder now, shit she feels herself getting wetter. She lets out a soft moan, Casters voice suddenly brings her back down to earth. “I am leaving, I have no time for my younger self's antics.” That’s not the complete truth, he’s getting hard from watching this. He has no time for pleasure though, and this girl, while it seems she knows his Archer self very well. She barely knows him. He takes two steps to the door before he hears Hakuno squeak out “W-wait don’t go!” He stops and turns around to meet Hakuno eyes. Caster Gilgamesh doesn’t reply, waiting for her to finish what she has to say. “Please stay…” She says quietly.

Archer is enjoying watching his master beg, he removes her panties while she is distracted, before inserting a finger into her. “A-ah!” Damn Archer! Can he not wait a few seconds?! He’s making this more embarrassing if that’s possible. “That is not what I said I wanted you to say, Hakuno” Archer Gilgamesh reminds her. Ugh fine! “Caster…Gilgamesh please, I want you to stay…a-and” she gathers up her courage for what she’s about to say next “fuck me…” She feels so awkward, but that feeling doesn’t stay long before being replaced with pleasure, Archer is using two fingers in her pussy her now, and he’s moving much harder now. She can’t control her moans anymore. “Come on my other self. Don’t you want to feel her come on your hand?” Archer entices his older self, Caster can’t deny that he is extremely hard, and is enjoying watching Hakuno enjoy herself. He moves over to where they are standing, immediately devouring Hakuno’s lips his tongue playing with hers in the process, Hakuno feels lightheaded, Caster kissing her like this, while Archer fingers her pussy. She’s going to come soon, but before she can, Caster breaks their kiss, he suddenly pushes Archer Gilgamesh away from Hakuno. “You do not know how to please a woman.” Caster Gilgamesh says coolly. Archer doesn’t even look that upset, more amused than anything. “Hakuno, I will show you who is the better lover here.” He picks her up and moves her to her bed.

“Hakuno” Caster Gilgamesh calls her name as he motions his Archer self to move out of the way for a moment. Archer complies without too much argument. Hakuno looks back at the caster still leaning against his back, he is spreading her legs, he inserts one finger into her pussy, feeling how wet she is she moans at that. “Good. Now Hakuno, lay back, I will show you how a real man, pleasures a woman.” Archer Gilgamesh glares at Caster for a moment, before turning his attention to his master. “Master, you may rest your head on my lap” Archer says playfully as Hakuno does what she is told. Hakuno blushes Archer isn’t fully naked yet, but she can feel his erection against her. “Spread your legs for me again.” Caster orders, slipping back into his younger self's habits for a moment. She obeys him still slightly embarrassed Caster moves between her legs, wait what is he doing?! “G-Gilgamesh, hold on!” She tries to protest. “Hush mongrel, be quiet and watch attentively” He strokes her clit with his thumb, before Hakuno could protest, she felt his tongue lick her clit. The new sensation caused a tremor to rack her body, dammit she came already just from that, and he hasn’t even started to eat her out yet!

“Oh?” Archer chimes in not letting her forget that he was still there “Did it feel that good, Hakuno?” Caster doesn’t give her time to reply to Archer, before burying himself in her pussy, causing her to make more pleasurable sounds. His tongue is slowly working her clit, he lightly sucks on it, to which her hips almost buck up against him. “Caster…” She moans his class name, he’s almost as good as his Archer self, there's no way she can take this, she’s going to come again if he keeps going like this. This sensation is new to her, Archer Gilgamesh is the only person she’s ever had sex with, and he’s never ate her out before. Speaking of Archer, he’s slowly unbuttoning her blouse, she looks up at him, he smirks down at her before kissing her while he finishes undoing her shirt, his hands move to free her breasts from her bra. She moans into Archers kiss, when she feels a tongue being inserted into her spot. Her eyes widen, oh god, she’s for sure going to come, he’s hitting that same spot Archers fingers were! He’s drinking down the juices from her pussy, she taste sweet, like fruit, he can tell she’s not too experienced with sex, he’ll change that though. He’s going to make his mongrel come using his tongue. He speeds up his movements, she hears Hakuno moaning louder now, begging him not to stop. Archer is lightly playing with Hakuno’s nipples,’A-a-ah, Gil I’m…I’m…” she’s breathing hard now “Are you going to cum Master? Cum for us, Cum in his mouth.” The way that Archer is telling her to come, pushes her over edge, she feels another tremor rack her body, this time more harsher, but Caster Gilgamesh laps up every drop calmly, before lifting his face to meet Hakuno’s eyes.

Hakuno’s whole body heating up again, like a sauna, she can’t believe what’s happening. Caster’s face is all flushed and wet, and that turns her on even more, she can feel herself getting wet again. “Mongrel, how many men have you been with?” Caster Gilgamesh suddenly asks, she hears Archer laugh, he already knows the answer. She’s slightly surprised, by his question but answers him honestly. “Umm…I’ve only been with my Gil-I mean with Archer” she quickly corrects herself. He’s not her servant anymore she remembers. “Hmmm? I am yours now Hakuno? That should be reversed, master, you are mine” He states before helping her sit up. Caster closes his eyes, it’s just as he thought, she’s probably never experienced what true sex is about, he knows that his younger self probably just fucks her without much care. “Hakuno, it is fortunate that I am here, I shall teach you what sex is truly about” Caster Gilgamesh declares pulling Hakuno away from Archer, before he has a chance to get to fuck her. “H-huh?!” Hakuno exclaims pretty confused she’s slept with Archer, plenty of times what more does she need to know about sex?! Archers eyes narrow, “You have already had your turn with her, she is mine to do as I please with now.” He grabs her wrists attempting to pulls her back toward him. Ow. That hurts. She flinches. “See? You’re hurting her. She would much rather let someone who will make love to her sheathe themselves inside her first, right mongrel?” Caster Gilgamesh questions. “Master, tell this man that it is me you desire in your sweet spot first.” Archer orders. Both Gils glare at each other, neither is willing to back down. Hakuno feels nervous, the air turns murderous, she doesn’t understand why they’re fighting, they were both here for her pleasure, she thought. They're treating her like she’s their toy! She needs to speak up before magic, and weapons starts flying in her room! “H-hey calm down both of you!” They both turn to face her, she swallows, there’s only way to satisfy them both, and she can’t believe what she’s about to say. “I don’t want you to take turns,” She feels her face turning beet red, “I…I want you both at the same!” She cries out. One day she’ll remember how surprised they both look, she continues “I’ve never done anything like this before though, I’ve only ever been with Gil” She confesses. In an instant she feels Archer pull her head towards him, greedily invades her mouth, as he pushes her on her back, Caster not to be outdone, move his hands to her breasts and lightly bites and sucks her nipples.

Hakuno is feeling too good, but part of her can’t help but feel bad, she feels like she’s betraying Gudao by sleeping with his servants. “G-Gil” She tries to get her former servants attention in between his kisses. “What is it Hakuno? Don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts about this” He questions her seriously. He knows her too well, she probably thinks she is doing something wrong, when she isn’t. “It’s not that.” She assures him “It’s just…feels like I’m hurting my friend by doing this…” Archer sighs slightly irritated. “In case you forgot, mongrel, your “friend” is a mongrel male. Unless you have feelings for him, you have no reason to feel that way.” He says so with his usual air of arrogance. “It is as he says” Caster joins in “We both care about you,” He shoots a look at his younger self, before correcting himself, “Well at least I care about you. I would not just sleep with anyone, unlike my younger self.” He explains to Hakuno. “Why you…my Master knows I care about her! Stop trying to confuse her! Ugh…how did I turn into you.” Gilgamesh trails off. Hakuno giggles, no matter how old Gilgamesh he’s still the same person. Their silly arguing has made her feel a bit better about this. “What is so funny mongrel?” They both say at the same time. “Nothing, nothing” She tells them, as she kisses them both, with a mix of both lust and honest affection.

“So…um…how do we do this?” She questions honestly. “Again, I’ve never done this before…” She wants to make that very clear to both of them -- well mostly to Caster, Archer already knows she’s still pretty much a newbie at sex. Caster lets Archer take the lead here “First Master,” He starts to explain as he removes the rest of his clothing, letting his erection free, Hakuno blushes as she quickly looks away. Just for that, Archer decides he’s going to be as blunt as possible. “You’re going to have to tell me which one of us, you want to be in which of your holes.” He pinches her nipple to make her look at him. Jerk! Why did he have to say it…like that?! She wants to throw insults at him, but knows if she did that, it would make it harder for her in a few minutes. “Well? What is you answer?” Caster Gilgamesh suddenly speaks up, he doesn’t want to say it, but he wants to hurry up and fuck this girl, he’s so hard it’s hurting him. “I..I want Archer, to you know…do what he usually does…” “And what is that, Hakuno? My older self doesn’t know what you’re talking about” Asshole! He’s messing with her just because she wouldn’t look at his dick! . Hakuno responds so quiet that they both can barely even understand her “….I want Gil to…fuck my pussy..” There! She said it! Curse the King of Heroes making her say these perverted things…

Caster raised his eyebrow, “Okay my mongrel, that means you’ll have to be a servant this time, you will have to be obedient.” Caster says so again,with no time for her to make a quick retort. “Do not worry, my master likes to be told what to do~ Don’t you Hakuno?” Curse him! Why is he telling on her? Archer is teasing her, as he flips them over, so that Hakuno is on top, straddling him. If his erection wasn’t pressing up against her thigh,making it hard to think she would tell him to be quiet, but she can only nod in response to what he’s saying. “Mongrel, promise us that you’ll be obedient“ Caster says almost coldly “W-what?” She doesn’t understand what he’s saying, but she has no reason to not listen to them, but she has a bad feeling about this, but quickly shrugs it away “Okay, Caster I promise you.” she says confidently” Caster Gilgamesh doesn’t respond to her promise instead saying “ Hakuno, lower yourself onto Archer” He orders as he pulls a small bottle from his Gate of Babylon, she assumed it was lube, she blushes when she realizes what he even got that lube out for! “Why are you hesitating? Hakuno, you should do as he says” Archer says with his irritating smile.

Dammit Gil! You’re enjoying this more than I am! If she still had her command spells she would use one on him right now. She takes a deep breath, putting one hand on Archers abs for support, while she positions herself to take Archers hard cock into her, she slowly lowers herself onto him, she unwillingly lets out a moan. She forgot how big Archer is, she feels him stretching her pussy out. She feels like she’s going to break already. “G-Gil” She calls out to Archer. “Good girl, you’re pussy is still so tight too…” Gilgamesh praises her, as he grabs her hips. She feels kisses being planted on her neck, she nearly forgot about the other person here! She feels Caster’s own cock press into her small butt. She starts to freak out inwardly, there’s no way she can take both of them at once! “Hold…hold on” She pleas to Caster, She feels like she's about to pass out! This is making her head swim. “Be quiet mongrel, I know that you are not ready.” He pours some lube onto his fingers. “Now, stay still!” He hisses at her as he sticks one finger, that is now slick with lube, into her ass, “A-ah Gilgamesh!” She unwillingly clenches her pussy on Gilgamesh’s cock. Archer winces. “Relax. Breathe.” He tells her as Caster works, now works two fingers in her opening. Hearing her old servants voice calms her down a bit, but this is driving her crazy!

“Nng…Caster…” She’s only moaning Casters, class name, or calling Caster by his true name, that makes Archer a little angry. He thrusts into Hakuno’s wet pussy once, to make her pay attention to him too “G-Gil!” She moans his nickname, he smirks seemingly satisfied. Caster pours some lube onto his cock, before slowly starting to work his dick, into Hakuno’s virgin ass. Hakunos eyes widen, this is too much, what did she get herself into? “I…I don’t know if I can take both of you” Hakuno is panting heavily, “Why did I agree to this?” She catches herself saying out loud. Archer knows she panicking, she’s talking too fast. He silences her concerns with his mouth on her lips. As Caster Gilgamesh finally managed to work his way into her, she could have sworn she heard him let out a moan, but that’s not important right now, she can’t think straight, her body feels way too full! These two men are going to break her for sure. “Gilgamesh!” That’s the only thing she’s able to say, she can’t even process what’s going on anymore, she’s been reduced to a moaning mess, she can’t be bothered to distinguish them anymore.

Archer laughs “What? Am I finally too much for you my master? It is fine, I will forgive you this once." She can’t even respond to his teasing, instead opting to make a request. “Please you two…take it easy, my body can’t take much more of this” She whines gripping Archer’s shoulders. “Do not worry Mongrel, just trust yourself to us, I at least will treat you like the woman my younger self, refuses to see.” Caster Gilgamesh says plainly as he lightly squeezed her breasts. “You forget Caster, You are only allowed here, because my master wants you to be here.” He thrusts into her pussy, she whimpers “I am the one she truly belongs to. Not you.” Archers eyes meet Hakuno’s “Isn’t that right Hakuno?” He thrusts into her a few more times, leaving her moaning loudly, she can only nod yes, in response to Archers claims. Caster Gilgamesh rolled his eyes, what did it matter? They’re the same person! He lets it go though, instead choosing to focus on his own pleasure. He starts to work his dick in and out of Hakuno’s tight ass. It looks like she wasn’t lying to him when she said his Archer self is the only man she’s been with. He hears her moaning his true name, that causes him to move a bit faster.

Hakuno is focusing on trying not to break, but she still can’t think straight, this sensation is completely different from anything else she’s felt before, with Archer being in her pussy, and Caster in her ass. She would probably do anything they asked her to right now, Archers voice pulls her from her thoughts “You’re being such a good girl right now, taking both of us, which such a brave face.” She can feel herself getting wetter with the way he’s talking to her. “You must be doing something right. My older self is doing everything he can not to cum right now.” He says so rather playfully as he pulls Hakuno in for another hungry kiss. “Hng…he’s right. My mongrel, your body, even as plain as it is, is too good.” Caster says honestly as he moves against her harder. Fuck, she’s going to come she can’t take the sugarcoated words coming from Archer, and the way Caster is working his cock in and out of her, it’s too much. She’s moaning much louder now, she would be embarrassed, that someone outside could hear them if not for the soundproof walls in Chaldea. Casters breathing is becoming uneven, the way she’s clenching down on him, he’s going to cum, there’s something he wants to hear from this girl, before he gives it to her though.

“Mongrel,” Caster gets her attention. She’s still moaning against him. “Remember when you said you would be obedient?” Ugh fuck he’s getting closer, he’s gotta hurry this up, luckily for him she nods her head yes. “Say yes, Master” he orders her. Wait. Did she him right? He must be joking. She feels Archer Gilgamesh lightly thrust into her saying “How interesting” Yeah. He’s waiting for his chance to fuck me on his own. She chooses to ignore her former servant for now. “W-what?” “You heard me mongrel, say “Yes Master”, and I’ll cum in your ass. If you don’t obey me, we’ll both stop, and you’re getting close to cumming to aren’t you?” Caster is deathly serious. Even though Hakuno’s body is mediocre, the way she is working both of their dicks right now, makes him believe that he would have taken her as one of his wives, when he was alive. Archer Gilgamesh decides to chime in out of nowhere“It is as he said, master, if you don’t comply, I will stop too, and you are close yourself, you don’t want that to happen right? You should call me “Master” too~”

Dick! You’re just along for the ride! You don’t really care either way! She doesn’t want to admit it out loud but she really wants to come, she groans inwardly as she sets what little pride she has left, and complies with Casters Gilgamesh’s “request.” “Okay, Master” She softly says. She feels the grip on her hips tighten as Caster Gilgamesh moves faster now, trying anything he can to get deeper inside her. Hakuno is moaning and whispering what he wanted her to call him over and over, before Archer crashes his lips onto Hakuno’s sealing away all her moans, and her begging. “Hngg…Hakuno…Hakuno!” That was all it took to push her and Caster over the edge. Caster Gilgamesh cums hard into Hakuno’s ass, as he bites her neck, so hard she bleeds, leaving a small trail of blood. Archer Gilgamesh happily licks it up, as she falls against Archer’s chest panting. Caster pulls out of her. “Well, that was somewhat enjoyable mongrel.” Caster states, Hakuno lays still a few more seconds before trying to get off of Archer’s dick “Y-you’re both satisfied right? That means we don’t need to do this anymore-” Archer grabs her wrist. “What do you think you’re doing? I am not done with you yet. He pushes her on her back, as he gets on top of her.

He thrusts his hard cock back into Hakuno’s pussy. She lets out a groan, “Gil…I-I can’t…I’m too…please don’t” “Hahaha, you say that master, but yet your pussy is already getting wet again! Do you love my cock that much?” Damn him! He knows her weak points. She almost misses Caster Gilgamesh making unreasonable demands, at least he doesn’t remember what her body likes! “The way that you are not answering me, I must be correct. Now, I am warning you, I will not hold back. Watching you take my older self’s cock, and moaning his class name, has made me a bit jealous. I can no longer go easy on you.” She’s blushing. As much as she enjoyed Caster, Archer is the one that truly has both her body, and heart. “Gil…” She moans out the nickname she’s given him. “I do not believe that is what Caster told you to call us” He starts to move at an incredibly slow place. He’s teasing her. She feels her heart beating faster, no way does he want her to call him, “Master” too?! Nope. No way. She refuses.

“Please, Gilgamesh. Move faster.” She’s tries begging him. “No” he quickly replies, “Not until you tell me what I want to hear.” He’s enjoying seeing his master, become a lustful mess, contrary to her quiet, timid self he would have never have gotten to see this side of her, if his boring older self, didn’t join in. He glances over at Caster who, moves to the head of the bed, laying Hakuno’s head into his lap. Hakuno feels her head laying on Casters, soft skin. Her face becomes red again, she notices that he’s getting hard again! “You should just give in, mongrel, so we can all feel good together” She hears Caster say, as his hands roam her body. Ugh, Caster is just as sadistic as his Archer counterpart! She lets out a soft whimper before finally giving in

“..Please,” She groans inwardly there’s no way she can live this down “Master...please” She feels him thrust into her pussy, a little more harder now, but he’s still moving slow. “Please what, Hakuno? You are still not telling me what you want.” Hakuno feels herself blushing even harder, this is too embarrassing for her, begging like this. Archer Gilgamesh, moves his left hand down to her clit, and strokes it hard. She squirm's in response. Caster grabs her hands and pins them against his chest. “Stay still!” He hisses at her. She feels dizzy, her body feels too hot, and the way these two men are dominating her is making her body feel even more excited Her voice gets a little more louder as she exclaims “Please! King of heroes, I want you to fuck me, I’m begging you Master!” Her eyes lock with Gilgamesh’s snake eyes which are filled with amusement, and lust, ugh, this is so humiliating, he laughs a little, before beginning “Wow, it’s not like you to raise your voice like that! I guess since my master here, is trying her hardest, I could give her, what she wants!” His tone turns from one of playfulness, to one of a predator. She feels a little scared as he fully loses himself, in her pussy. He’s not even setting up a rhythm, he’s fucking her hard and fast, she realizes that he was serious when he said, he’s not holding back.

“Gilgamesh!” She yells his name, repeatedly, she wants to grab onto something, but Caster is still holding her arms in place, she settles for scratching against his chest. Caster lets out a quiet laugh, “Do you like it?” damn, he’s hard again, watching her take his younger selves dick, is making him horny again. He looks down, to see Hakuno nod her head. “Hakuno.” Caster suddenly lets go of her arms “Take care of me too.” Caster orders as he forces Hakuno to take his dick into her mouth. She lets out a muffled moan, while she starts to suck Caster off. “Oh?” She hears Archer speak as he roughly fucks her pussy. “You have never been this wet, and deprived for my touch before, my Master, is it the fact that my older self is here, that you are turning into our fucktoy?” She sucks Casters dick a little harder in response, to what Archer is saying. “Ung…you are too good my mongrel” Caster is praising her too. She’s feels a large pressure building up in her body, she’s going to cum. She tightens around Gilgamesh’s cock, as she feels the pressure that has been building up release, she’s coming on his dick hard. She takes Casters cock out of her mouth to scream his Archers name She hears Gilgamesh grunt, as he fucks her through her orgasm. She panting and moaning their name again, and again.

Archer grips her thighs so hard, that it will leave a bruise “Hakuno, I don’t think I gave you permission to come. You know, we are all supposed to finish together.” She opens her mouth to argue with him, how was she supposed to know that?! But Caster cuts her off. “As much as I don’t like to admit it, he’s right, my mongrel, you are not done taking care of me yet either, you didn’t deserve to come” Caster joins in on the dominating. She feels her body heating up again, why do they have to talk to her like that? Instead of finishing the insult she was about to throw at Archer, she softly says “..Sorry.” “Say “I’m sorry my masters” then maybe, I’ll let you come again mongrel” Archer says so with his usual hubris air about him. He’s rolling his hips into her more slowly now. She feels Caster roughly grab her left hand, and wrap it around his cock. She’s starts to hesitate doing what they want her to do, that is until she feels Archer rub her clit again, this time stroking it quickly and hard, she feels tears start to form in her eyes, this is driving her crazy! None of this is logical, she thinks as she complies with Archers demand “I’m sorry, Masters! Now please make me feel good!” Her face is very red.

Archer smirks before speeding back up, “Stroke Caster” He orders her, and she obeys, Fuck, he’s going to cum soon, the way she’s looking at him, she’s so wet too, he cares about this woman, more than anything in the universe. “A-ah mongrel, stroke me harder” Caster demands, he feels close too. Hakuno is moaning out anything that crosses her brain, like how much she loves them both, that she’s theirs, and she wants them to cum with her. “Please, Gilgamesh please!” She yells out as she strokes Caster faster “Master! Hnng..Master, I’m going to cum inside your pussy.” Archer declares, Caster removes Hakuno’s hand from his dick, and replaces it with her mouth. “M-mongrel, I’m going to cum too, take all of me in your mouth” Both of them grunting and moaning, and telling her to cum pushes her over the edge she clamps down on Archer, as she feels Casters semen’s going down her throat. “Hakuno…” Archer calls out to her, as he cums deep into Hakuno. “Unf. G-Gilgamesh..” She grabs Archers hand as he pulls out of her, she can feel soreness start to hit her body. “Master.” Archer kisses her almost lovingly, before getting off her, and falling to the right side of her body Caster kisses her forehead, moving to lay on the left side of her. “Did you have fun?” Caster asks with his usual serious tone, “O-oh! Um…yes…” She can’t deny that she enjoyed herself as she lays her head against Archer Gilgamesh, Archer wraps his arms around her, she feels her eyes getting heavy, Caster moves up against her too, intertwining his fingers with her own. She could get used to them both doting on her like this, she thinks to herself as she drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya everyone! Thank you all for your nice comments on my GilHaku work, this is probably my last NSFW fan fic for a bit, after I finish chapter two for "You Deserve Better". 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
